


I Find You A-Peeling

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Drunk Liam, Engagement, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Isaac Lahey/Nolan, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Potatoes, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, So Many Potato Jokes, Surprises, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam brings Theo home to meet his family for the first time, hilarity ensues.(Previously titled "Liam The Potato")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> Based on [this](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/170481518633/tabbytabbytabby-jannalionheart) tumblr post, and is for Janna for her birthday. Happy Birthday Janna! I hope you liked it!  
> This is also my 50th Thiam fic. Which is a little crazy. I can't believe it.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

Liam can’t help but be nervous about introducing Theo to his family. It’s not that he thinks his family won’t like Theo, he knows they’ll love him. How could they not? It’s just that he knows his family and knows how overwhelming they can be. Theo already knows his parents, he’s met them plenty of times, it’s unavoidable since they’re roommates. This time is different though. This is the first time Liam’s going to bring Theo home and introduce him to everyone as his boyfriend. He can only imagine his Mom’s reaction.

Theo must be able to sense his nerves because he places a reassuring hand on his shoulder and speaks quietly in his ear, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Liam sighs and shakes his head as he takes his eyes off the house and moves them to Theo. They’ve been sitting in Theo’s truck for at least 5 minutes now. He knows his family has to have noticed, but no one has come out to fetch them.

“It’s fine,” Liam says, giving Theo a nervous smile. “I’m just a little nervous. But I want to do this. You make me so happy and I want the world to know it.”

Theo smiles, placing a soft kiss to Liam’s lips. “The world can wait, for now we need to deal with your family.”

Liam sighs. He knows Theo is right but it’s still going to take a lot to get him out of this truck. Theo takes the choice away when he opens his own door and jumps out. Liam, the child that he is, locks his own door to prevent Theo from getting to him.

Theo rolls his eyes when he gets to Liam’s door and tries to open it. “Really Liam? You do realize it’s my truck so I have the keys to unlock the door right?”

Liam’s shoulders slump when Theo proves his point by hitting the unlock button on his keys. He opens the door and steps up close to Liam, maneuvering Liam’s legs until he’s facing Theo. “I already told you we didn’t have to do this. You’re the one that said it was fine. If you’ve changed your mind…”

“I haven’t,” Liam says.

“ _Okay_ ,” Theo’s brow furrows as he looks up at Liam. Liam can’t even be pleased by the momentary height difference in his advantage, not when Theo’s next words make his stomach drop. “Is it me? Are you embarrassed to have them meet me?”

Liam sucks in a breath, reaching out and grabbing Theo by the shoulders. “Theo no. It’s not _you_. It’s _them_. They can be embarrassing. And I love you so much and I don’t want them to scare you off.”

“You love me?” Theo asks, voice filled with awe.

Liam hadn’t meant to say it, the words had just came out. But now that they’re out there he can’t take them back. Not that he wants to. They’ve been lurking beneath the surface for a while now, waiting to come out. He’s loved Theo for years, long before they started dating. It was only a matter of time before they were out there.

“Yeah I do.”

Theo smiles, gently knocking their heads together. “I love you too. Now can we please go inside?”

Liam takes a deep breath, “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

Liam takes Theo’s hand and laces their fingers together as they walk up the walkway towards the house. He doesn’t bother knocking when he reaches the door. He might not live here anymore but like hell is he going to knock on his Mom’s front door. Not after she’d scolded him the first time he tried to after moving out. He’d learned his lesson.

Liam walks towards the living room where all the voices are coming from and then stops in the entryway. All eyes turn to where Liam and Theo are standing. Liam glances at Theo, who’s now sporting a nervous smile, before looking back towards his family. “Hi everyone. This is Theo, my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Jenna says, standing up off of the couch and walking towards the pair, “Since when?”

“A month ago?” Liam says, shifting nervously under his Mom’s unusually stern gaze. He should have known keeping this from her wouldn’t go over well.

“Liam Dunbar are you telling me you’ve been dating Theo for a month and never thought to tell your own mother?”

“We wanted to wait. You know, get used to being together as a couple before we told anyone.”

Jenna glances back and forth between Theo and her son before letting her eyes settle on Theo, an eyebrow raised expectantly, “Are you sure you want to be with this potato? You’re such a handsome and smart man.”

Liam sputters indignantly at his Mom’s words, “What the- MOM!”

Liam can tell that Theo is embarrassed at Jenna’s words, smiling shyly at her, “I think he’s amazing.”

 _Oh my god, an angel_ , Liam thinks, sure his inner voice is thinking exactly what his family must be right now.

Sure enough his grandma sighs dreamily from across the room, “What an angel. If you don’t marry him Liam, I will.”

“You’re already married Janet,” Liam’s grandpa grumbles from beside her.

“I didn’t say it had to be soon.”

“Mother!” Jenna says, frowning at where her mother is leering at Theo. Liam fights the urge to growl as he moves to step between Theo and his grandma. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d be in this situation. Yet here he is. His one wish is that today doesn’t get any weirder than it already is. He should have known better.

 

*

Theo’s not sure what he was expecting when he met Liam’s family but it certainly wasn’t what he got. He’s not sure how ever could have prepared for Liam’s 85 year old grandma flirting with him, even going so far as to grab his ass when he walked by her on his way into the kitchen one time. Theo had to drag Liam away when his boyfriend had growled, eyes flashing briefly.

Right now Liam is over talking to some of his cousins while Theo stands off to the side, quietly observing everyone else as they interact. It’s not that he’s not enjoying himself, he is. Despite Liam’s worries, his family has been great. It’s still a little overwhelming being surrounded by so many people so he’s taking a breather while he can.

Theo’s a little confused when he meets Jenna’s eye and finds her signing something to him. He doesn’t know much sign language but this one does look familiar. It’s not until she smirks and does it again that he realizes what it’s from. She’s using a Sherlock reference.

Theo can’t help but throw his head back and laugh, as he digs through the depths of his mind for the signs he wants. Once he’s sure he has it right he grins and signs back, “ _I love your potato.”_

Jenna’s hands come up to cover her mouth and then she’s letting out an excited squeal and running over to hug him, all the while bouncing happily on her feet. “Does he know?”

Theo nods, glancing over to where Liam is watching them with an adorable frown on his face. When Theo grins at him, Liam’s face softens as he smiles back.

“You two are adorable,” Jenna says, a fond smile on her face. “Really you are. Liam’s the potato and you’re his sour cream.”

Theo’s eyes widen at her words. He expects Jenna to get embarrassed or something but instead she just smirks and goes on, “You’re like hot frying oil. You make him everyone’s favorite snack.”

Theo can’t help the laugh that comes out at the words. He’s about the counter back when there’s a hand on his arm and he’s being dragged away by a red faced Liam, “We’re leaving now!”

Most of the room looks confused but Jenna just looks pleased with herself. Theo can tell she’s not done by the way her smirk grows, “CHEEEEEESE. You’re his cheese! Everyone loves potatoes au gratin!”

Liam groans, covering his face with his free hand, “I can’t believe this.”

Theo really doesn’t know what makes him do it. He’s opening his mouth and shouting back at Jenna before he can really think through the words, "I LIKE MY POTATOES STUFFED THANK YOU!"

The room goes quiet for a moment and then Jenna is collapsing to the floor in a fit of laughter. Liam’s grip tightens on his arm and he all but drags Theo out of the house. He doesn’t say anything, just stares straight ahead as he pulls Theo towards the truck.

For a moment Theo thinks he’s angry, an apology is already falling from his lips. “Liam I’m sorry if I…”

Theo’s words die on his throat as he’s slammed back against the truck. He’s still worried Liam’s pissed at him but then Liam’s on him, lips crashing against his with an intensity he’s not used to. Theo can only hold on and kiss Liam back, giving as good as he’s getting. When they have to break away Liam doesn’t go far, he keeps his hands fisted in Theo’s shirt and rests his forehead against Theo’s as the two try to catch their breath.

Theo can only stare through lidded eyes at Liam. His eyes are closed and his cheeks are flushed and Theo has never felt more sure how in love he is with the man in front of him. The words are there on the tip of his tongue but Liam is once again leaving him speechless. He blinks his eyes open, eyes dark but sparkling with something Theo isn’t used to seeing.

“God I love you,” Liam breathes, “I know I said it before but I do. I love you so fucking much. I love who you are, that you love me and put up with me even though I know you can be a pain in the ass sometimes. More than that I love that you are so great with my family. Not many people can handle them but you, you _did_.”

“Your family is great Liam,” Theo tells him. “Sure your grandma got a little handsy but I can’t say I blame her.”

Liam growls, “You might have a great ass but it’s _mine_. She can keep her hands off.”

“Oh it’s all yours,” Theo says, voice going low. “I can show you just how much when we get home.”

“Hmm and here I thought you were going to stuff your potato.”

Theo chuckles, nipping at the skin below Liam’s jaw. “Oh I plan too. You’re in for a long night. If you think you can handle it.”

“I’ll show you just how much I can handle it,” Liam mutters, pulling Theo in for a kiss.

They pull away when Liam’s phone dings, signaling an incoming text message. Liam pulls back to look at it and almost chokes on his spit. Theo is momentarily concerned until Liam shows him the message and he finds himself choking back laughter at the text from Jenna, “ _I know you love stuffed potatoes but please don’t stuff them in my driveway._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Sammy who wanted to see a family bbq with Janet and grandpa and lots of inappropriate comments.  
> I did my best. It got a bit away from me, but I hope you like it <3

It’s been two years since Liam first brought Theo home to meet his family. Two years and Theo still isn’t sure if he’ll ever get used to the chaos. He’s grown to expect it, sure. But some things you just can’t get used to. Like an 80 year old woman grabbing your ass and flirting with you every chance she gets. Despite that Theo has grown to love Liam’s family. Life with them might be a little hectic but it keeps him on his toes, something he doesn’t exactly mind when it comes to them.

They easily accepted Theo into their lives and have done what they can to make him feel as if he belongs there, and he _does_. He feels at home with them, as if he has a place in this world that actually means something. At first that had scared him. He hadn't felt worthy of that acceptance. But they all made sure to remind him that he does deserve to be loved. Especially Liam.

Theo will never understand what he did to deserve someone like Liam. He might be an atheist but he still thanks whoever or whatever the hell it was that brought Liam to him. They might have had a rocky start but they’ve both come so far since then. Neither one of them are the same person they were when they met either.

Theo has changed the most sure, but Liam has changed too. He’s grown up and grew into himself. With that has come a confidence that Theo loves. Sure, Liam still has his moments of insecurity. But so does Theo. They get through it though.

One of the things he’s grateful for is that they actually talk about things. They’re both stubborn so it would be easy for them to bottle things up, but they don’t. Theo is the one that had them make that agreement when they started dating. He didn’t want to run the risk of them keeping things to themselves when they were upset and it building up into some misunderstanding. They have enough things to deal with. If they can avoid unnecessary drama in their relationship Theo will take it.

He doesn’t expect them to talk about _everything_. He knows they both need at least a little semblance of privacy. The big stuff though? That they talk about. Except for one thing, Theo hasn’t been able to bring up the subject of marriage to Liam without Liam avoiding it.

Since the beginning they both agreed they wanted to someday, but Theo has no idea when that someday is. He knows he wants to marry Liam more than anything, he’s just not sure where Liam stands. Lately, when Theo has tried bringing the subject up Liam has just looked away, shifting nervously before changing the subject. Theo would be worried if he wasn’t so sure that Liam loved him.

Even so, Liam’s behavior just keeps getting weirder and weirder. He disappears more often, sometimes getting up in the middle of the night to do something before returning an hour or two later. Whatever Liam is doing has him excited, despite how tired he must be from his poor sleeping habits as of late.

Finally, after a month of Liam’s weird behavior Theo can’t take anymore and has to bring it up to Liam. “Is there something wrong?”

Liam stills on his way into the kitchen and turns his head to look at Theo, “No. Why would you think something’s wrong?”

“You’ve been acting weird lately,” Theo says. “You sneak off at random hours and I rarely see you anymore.”

“I’m not cheating!” Liam says, turning the rest of the way to face Theo. His eyes are wide and worried. “I’m not. I know that’s what a cheater would say but I swear Theo…”

“I know,” Theo smiles as he walks closer to Liam. “I know you’re not. And I know you deserve to have your own thing but I’m just worried about whatever it is you’re doing. You barely sleep anymore, and like I said you’re barely here. I miss you.”

Liam sighs, resting his forehead against Theo’s. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then what is it?”

“I wanted to do this differently,” Liam mutters, shaking his head with a laugh. Before Theo can ask what Liam’s talking about, Liam is pulling back away from Theo.

Theo is confused when Liam takes a potato out of his pocket and hands it to him, hands shaking slightly as he passes it over. The potato feels lighter than it should, almost as if it’s hollow except for a slight weight in the middle. Liam just smirks and tells him to peel it. Theo does, taking it apart easily. Inside is a ring. Theo is confused, his heart pounding in his chest. He looks up to find Liam down on one knee in front of him. “So what do you say Theo? Will you marry this potato?”

Theo lets out a wet laugh, dropping to his knees in front of Liam. He takes Liam’s face in his hands and brings their foreheads together, “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Awesome,” Liam breathes, sealing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Theo laughs when they pull back, “Your Mom is going to flip when she finds out how you did this.”

“I know. Especially when she finds out Dad helped me with it and didn’t tell her.”

Theo moves back further so that he can look at Liam, “You asked David for help but not Jenna?” Liam nods. “I wouldn’t be so sure she doesn’t know.”

Liam’s brow furrows, “Why? I asked him to keep it quiet.”

“They’re married Liam,” Theo says, “and it’s your Mom. She’s not exactly an easy person to hide things from.”

“Yeah I know,” Liam mutters, “I was a teenage werewolf living under her roof. I’m more than aware of how hard it is to hide things from her. But I asked Dad not to tell her and he swore he wouldn’t.”

“Well if that’s the case you are going to face her wrath for keeping this from her.”

Liam groans, burying his face in Theo’s neck. “I didn’t want you to find out. I know Mom wouldn’t have told you on purpose, but if she knew and was around you before I had a chance…”

“It could have just slipped out,” Theo finishes. He sighs when Liam nods again, “Liam, it’s your Mom. If you wanted her to keep something quiet she would, no matter what it was or how excited she was.”

“Which means she’s going to be even madder at me for not telling her,” Liam mutters.

“Not necessarily,” Theo says, tone soft. “Most likely disappointed. You’ll have to do a lot of groveling.”

“You’d think she’d just be happy we’re getting married,” Liam mumbles.

Theo chuckles, kissing the top Liam’s head. “You know she will be. You’re her potato.”

Liam groans, trying to hide himself further in Theo’s neck. “You’re the worst.”

“Yet you love me and want to marry me,” Theo points out, wide grin on his face.

“I take it back,” Liam says, pulling back just enough for their eyes to meet, allowing Theo to see the amusement in them. “You can marry grandma.”

“Your grandma is married Liam. I’m not a homewrecker.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Liam tells him. “She might find a way to off grandpa.”

Theo lets out a choked laugh, eyes going wide when Liam’s face remains serious. “You’re kidding right?”

“At this point I’m really not sure.”

Theo really isn’t in any hurry to find out.

 

 

Theo looks over at where Liam is sitting, eyes on the house as he fidgets nervously. It reminds him so much of the time before Liam introduced him to his family that he just has to laugh. “Well this feels familiar. You’re not going to lock yourself in the car again are you?”

Liam’s eyes flick over to meet his, mouth pulling up into a small smile. “Not this time. Though come to think of it, maybe we should just elope and announce that we’re married instead. That would be easier than having to deal with everyone wanting to get involved in wedding plans.”

As tempting as it is, Theo knows they can’t do that. “Jenna would kill us if we did that.”

“Well then we’ll invite her and Dad.”

“It’s your Aunt’s birthday,” Theo reminds him. “We can’t miss her party.”

“She wouldn’t mind,” Liam says.

“Liam,” Theo says, voice holding a note of warning. He knows the longer they sit out in the car, the more worked up Liam is going to get. That’s the last thing they need right now. “Let’s just go in. It’ll be fine.”

Liam takes a deep breath and then opens his door, all but jumping out of the truck. Theo fondly rolls his eyes before getting out and following Liam up the walkway. Liam stops by the door and turns to Theo. He gives him a small smile and laces their fingers together before opening the door and walking into the house.

Liam stops in the entryway and lets out a put upon sigh, “We forgot the potato salad in the car. I’ll go grab it.”

He’s running back out of the house before Theo has a chance to respond. Theo just shrugs, making his way into the kitchen. Jenna is there, finishing up some last minute cooking.

Jenna eyes snap up when he enters the room, a pleased smile appearing on her face. She quickly wipes off her hands and makes her way over to him, pulling him into a hug. “Theo. I’m glad you’re here.” She pulls back, glancing around the room before looking back at Theo expectantly. “Now where’s that potato of a son of mine? Did he sprout legs and run off?”

Theo smiles, “We forgot the potato salad in the car. He went to grab it.”

“He’s already forgetting his kids in the car,” Jenna sighs, her face trying to show a look of disapproval. It’s ruined by the way her lips are twitching in amusement.

“Are you ever going to let the potato thing go?” Liam asks, walking into the kitchen with 2 giant bowls in his hands.

Theo had spent most of the night before making the potato salad. It had been difficult since all he’d wanted to do was spend the night in Liam’s arms celebrating their engagement. They’d found a way but unfortunately that meant that they ruined their first batch when Liam had corned him in the kitchen.

Theo has to fight the urge to point out that _Liam_ had used the potato thing in his proposal last night, but he keeps his mouth shut. He doesn’t want to bring it up without talking to Liam first. Liam gives him a small smile, as if sensing where his mind went, before walking to the fridge and depositing the bowels inside.

“Is everyone else here?” Liam asks, walking back over to Theo’s side.

Jenna nods, “They’re all outside. You should go say hello. Your grandma has been wondering where you are. And I know John, Stiles, and Derek would be grateful to be saved. Especially Derek. Without Theo here your grandma has taken to giving him her attention.”

Liam grins, “I bet Stiles loves that.”

Jenna laughs, “He actually does. He finds the whole thing hilarious.”

“Of course he does,” Theo says, rolling his eyes. “I better go save the poor man.”

Theo knows how uncomfortable he gets under Janet’s attention, he can only imagine how Derek must be feeling. He also knows Stiles probably doesn’t find it as amusing as he’s letting on. He’s probably just trying to keep the peace, not wanting to bitch out an old lady. Something tells Theo that kindness will only last so long.

Theo makes his way outside, immediately spotting Derek sitting at a table a few feet away. He has Stiles on one side and John on the other, while Janet sits across from him. He can bet anything Derek is regretting accepting their invitation to attend the party.

This wasn’t the first time it happened, Jenna had made a point to make the pack feel welcome at her home, and that included inviting whatever pack was in town at the time to any family gatherings. Usually it was just Mason and Corey joining, but Scott made a point to come when he could, as well as Lydia and Malia. John and Melissa showed up more than anyone, having formed a friendship with David and Jenna. Theo can tell how happy it makes Liam to have his pack integrate so well with his family.

As it is, Derek looks like he’s ready to bolt. Theo can see his shoulders sag in relief when he looks over and meets Theo’s eyes. Theo smiles as he walks up to the group, placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “I’m terribly sorry to do this, but I need to pull Derek away. We could use his help.”

Janet frowns, “Don’t either of you two be too long. I could use my eye candy.”

“Your eyes barely work anymore Janet,” her husband Donald says from next to her.

“They work well enough to know these two are sex on legs,” Janet says, smirking over at them.

Theo pulls Derek to his feet, along with Stiles. He can tell Stiles is close to his breaking point by the way his hands are clenching tightly at his sides. “Derek is amazing,” Stiles says, voice carefully controlled, “and a lot more than just a piece of meat for you to ogle. Same for Theo.”

Janet narrows her eyes at Stiles, pointing her fork at him. “When you get to be my age you enjoy the good things when they come to you, young man.”

Theo laughs nervously, squeezing Stiles’ arm in an attempt to get him to keep quiet. “That’s a very nice way of looking at things Janet. I’m sure we all appreciate that outlook. Now if you’ll excuse us.”

He pulls Stiles and Derek away before anyone else can say anything. John joins them a moment later, glaring daggers at the three of them. “I can’t believe you were about to leave me alone at that table.”

“You were the one least likely to murder her,” Theo says. He stops at another table on the other side of the yard from where Janet is sitting and gestures for them to sit down. “You should be fine here. I’ll try to make sure David keeps an eye on her so she doesn’t accost you again.”

Derek shoots him a grateful smile, “Thank you. You better be careful though. We all know you’re the one she prefers.”

“Yeah well he’s off the market,” Liam says, slipping an arm around Theo’s waist. “Permanently.”

“Permanently? What? Did you two get married in secret or something?” Stiles asks.

“Not exactly,” Theo says. “But that’s not important.”

“Wait a minute,” Derek startles Theo when he reaches out and grabs his hand. He looks up at Theo with a wide smile. “I guess congratulations are in order then.”

“What?” Stiles asks, looking from Derek to Theo. “Why? They didn’t really get married did they? Dude Scott would be heartbroken if you did that.”

“Relax Stiles,” Theo says, “we didn’t get married.” He looks to Liam who shrugs. “Just engaged.”

“That’s great news,” John says, clapping Theo and then Liam on the back. “Does Jenna know?”

“Not yet,” Liam says, “it just happened last night. We’re planning to tell her later.”

“You better do it soon,” David says, appearing behind Liam. “And in private. Your mother deserves to be told alone.”

“I know. And we will. I just need to find the time.”

David is saying something else but Theo’s attention focuses on Jenna’s voice filtering out to him from the kitchen. “Theo dear, can you go get the spuds for me?”

Theo smirks, looking over at Liam before bending down and throwing Liam over his shoulder. He ignores Liam’s sputtering and complaining as he walks towards the house, the guests in the backyard either laughing or talking amongst themselves. Once he’s inside he walks to the kitchen where Jenna is waiting, “Where do you want him?”

Jenna is silent for a moment, a look of confusion covering her face. Then it clears, eyes crinkling up in delight, “You caught yourself a spud.”

“Oh god. Not more potato jokes,” Liam says, “and not that I’m not enjoying this view, because boy am I. But the blood is all rushing to my head so could you put me down?”

Theo carefully moves Liam until he’s standing on his feet. He’s grateful he put Liam down when he did because the next moment he hears Liam’s grandma speaking from outside saying “He could pick me up like that. And carry me somewhere more private.”

Theo’s sure if Liam wasn’t already standing he would have dropped him in shock. Yeah he’s definitely never going to get used to this family.

Liam looks over at him with a frown, “I know it’s supposed to be harmless but I really wish she’d stop saying things like that about you.”

Jenna sighs, “What on earth did she say this time?”

“Something about having me carry her somewhere more private,” Theo says, shaking his head.

“She really needs to stop,” Liam grumbles, “she can’t be saying this shit when we’re married.”

“Married?” Jenna asks. “But you’re not even engaged.”

Theo and Liam share a look, before Liam turns back to Jenna with a sheepish smile, “About that.”

Theo holds up his hand and shows off the silver band Liam had presented him with last night, “Surprise!”

“Well it’s about time,” Jenna says, clapping her hands together. “I was getting worried this potato was never going to sprout. Granted you can’t have kids of your own, but surely you plan to adopt?”

“Mom we’re not even married yet,” Liam groans, “give us a break.”

“It’s never too early to think about the future Liam,” Jenna says.

“I’d like kids,” Theo says, shrugging as if he hasn’t just admitted something huge. He really hasn’t. It took him awhile to get to a place where he could let himself imagine being a father, but he eventually got there. With a lot of help and talks with Liam and Derek, sure. But he’s in a good place now. “I mean someday. Not now. Like Liam said, we’re not married yet and even after we are we’ll need time to adjust to that. As well as a house. We can’t exactly have a family in that small apartment.”

“Well as long as you two are happy. I really can’t wait to be a grandma though. I need someone to spoil other than myself.”

When Theo looks over he sees Liam already looking at him, face soft and open in a way that never fails to take his breath away. He hears Jenna mumble something getting the spuds herself before wandering off and leaving Theo and Liam alone.

Liam walks up to him, hooking his arms around Theo’s waist. The soft smile is still on his face and Theo can’t help but smile back. “You’ve really thought this through, haven't you?”

Theo shrugs, “You knew I wanted kids.”

“Yeah but I never realized just how much you thought about it,” Liam says. “I’m glad though because I think about it all the time. I can’t wait to marry you. And buy a house. Maybe get a dog or a cat. Adopt some kids. I want it all with you.”

Theo takes a shuddering breath, unashamed that his eyes have started watering a bit. How could they not when Liam is saying things like this to him? Theo kisses Liam, soft and tender, pulling back to mumble against his lips. “I love you so much. I want it all with you too.”

There’s the sound of a bag ripping and then multiple things hitting the ground, followed by Jenna’s dejected voice. “Oh my spuds.”

Theo looks over to see at least 2 dozen potatoes on the floor surrounding Jenna’s feet. He looks to Liam to see him sucking his cheeks in to keep from laughing. When he looks back at Jenna, she’s shaking her head, her own lips twitching. “Forget the potatoes.”

“There’s only room for one smashed potato in this house anyway,” Theo says, earning a swat from Liam.

Theo rolls his eyes, moving towards the potatoes to help Jenna clean them up. She offers him a grateful smile, directing him on what to do with him. Liam joins a moment later and helps clean up the mess.

 

Liam groans when _Party in the USA_ starts playing, brushing off Jenna’s hands as she tries to pull him up to dance with her. Theo though, he takes one look at Liam’s disgusted face and jumps up from the table and grabs Jenna’s hand, pulling her to the little area they set up for dancing. He can feel Liam’s eyes on him as he goes but he ignores it.

He just lets himself have fun and enjoy the moment. Never before would he have thought he’d find himself here, singing along to Miley Cyrus at a family barbeque but here he is. He sings and he laughs and he dances along with Jenna and some of Liam’s other relatives. When the chorus hits he finally turns to look at Liam as he sings.

 _So I put my hands up_  
_They're playing my song, the butterflies fly away_  
_I'm noddin' my head like, 'yeah'_  
_I'm movin' my hips like, 'yeah'_  
_I got my hands up, they're playing my song_  
_I know I'm gonna be okay_  
_Yeah, it's a party in the U.S.A_

He’s surprised to see how Liam’s eyes darken as he watches Theo move to the music. Apparently even _Party in the USA_ is a turn on. _Interesting,_ Theo thinks. He smirks and moves his way back to Liam, making sure to move his hips in exaggerated movements as he goes. Liam rolls his eyes when he gets to him.

Theo just grins and sticks his hand out for Liam, “Come on Spud, dance with me?”

Liam looks like he’s going to argue but he finally relents, letting out a long sigh and taking Theo’s hand. “The things I do for you.”

“I saw you watching me,” Theo whispers as they dance their way back to the group. He keeps his voice low to where only Liam can hear. “You were into it. You got turned on by watching me dance to Miley.”

“Theo, you could move your hips like that to Barbie Girl and I would get turned on,” Liam tells him.

Theo hears John sputter and then start wheezing from the table they’re walking past. Stiles starts rubbing his back, looking torn between wanting to glare at them and laugh. “We don’t all need to know about your weird kinks.”

“As if you don’t have your own weird kinks,” Derek says, quirking an eyebrow up in his direction.

Stiles shoots him a look, “Don’t even. You enjoy those weird kinks.”

“Oh hell,” John groans, burying his face in his hands. “Why me?”

Theo laughs, grabbing Liam’s hand and starting to pull him away, “Sorry guys. Songs almost over and I’m determined to get Liam to dance.”

“Save me!” Liam shouts over his shoulder at the group.

“It’s too late for that kid,” John says, amusement in his voice. “You’re way past saving.”

Theo stops and spins around to face Liam, moving his hands to Liam’s hips as he starts swaying to the music, “Songs almost done Liam. Better give it your all while you can.”

Liam drops his chin to his chest, letting out a put upon sigh before looking at Theo once again, his face resigned. “Oh fuck it.”

Liam surprises Theo when he throws his hands up in the air and starts belting out the chorus, moving his hips without Theo even having to direct him. Theo is quick to join in, laughing his way through the rest of the song.

When it’s finished he surges forward and kisses Liam, putting all the love and adoration he feels into the kiss. When he pulls back they’re both a little breathless, resting their foreheads together as their eyes shine bright. Theo grins, bringing his hand up to brush across Liam’s cheek. “God I love you. I can’t wait to marry you.”

“There will be no Miley at the reception,” Liam tells him. His tone is serious but there’s a wide grin on his face.

Theo can’t help but grin back, “Deal. Spice Girls it is.”

“Wedding reception?” Liam’s cousin Megan asks. “You two are getting married?”

Liam nods, apparently deciding now is as good a time as any to tell the rest of his family. “Yeah we are. We got engaged last night.”

“Oh thank fuck. Maybe now Grandma will back off the poor boy.”

Liam laughs, resting his head on Theo’s chest. “She better.”

Megan grins before shouting over the music to be heard, “Turn off the music! Liam and Theo have an announcement!”

The music dies a moment later, all eyes drifting to where Liam and Theo are still wrapped around each other. Theo can tell Liam is nervous again, he’s never exactly been a fan of speeches. Theo decides to spare him the trouble and speaks for him. “We just wanted to let you know that we’re getting married.”

“Who proposed to who?” Liam’s aunt Janine asks.

“It was me,” Liam says, waving awkwardly. “I did it last night.”

“You have to tell us how you did it Liam,” Jenna says, smiling over at the pair. “You didn’t mention it earlier.

Theo can’t help but grin, eyes only on Liam as he speaks. “He found a way to hide a ring in a potato and gave it to me, telling me to peel it. When I did, I found the ring and looked up to see him down on one knee. That’s when he asked me to marry him. I believe his exact words were…”

“Don’t you dare!” Liam hisses, eyes wide as he looks out at the crowd. “Theo Raeken I will take back the proposal.”

Theo knows it’s a lie, just Liam trying to get him to stop from further embarrassing him in front of his family. Theo gives in, looking to the people gathered in the yard with an apologetic smile, “Well that will stay with us for now. All that’s important is that he asked me and I said yes.”

There’s a chorus of aww’s from the group gathered before various family members rush forward to hug and congratulate the pair. Theo’s eyes keep finding Liam in the chaos of family members circulating around them. Liam catches his gaze over the top of his cousin’s heads and beams over at him. Theo can’t help but smile back.

Sometimes it still amazes him that this is his life now, and that he gets to wake up every morning in the arms of the man he loves. That he’s going to marry Liam and build a life with him. It’s surreal but he’s never been happier, and for the first time in a long time he’s not questioning whether he deserves to have this. He does, despite everything he’s done in his past, he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)  
> Obviously the song used is Miley's and does not belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been promising this final chapter for a while, but it's been a pain to get out for some reason. But here it is, finally done and out into the world. Hopefully it was worth the wait.  
> Song used: [I Get To Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMgzldfzVjQ) by Ruelle

Not a lot happens in the year after the engagement leading up to the wedding. Liam and Theo are still Liam and Theo, they’re just fiancé’s now. Which is still something Theo is having a hard time believing. He loves Liam more than anything. It’s a little surreal to think that in a few days they’re going to be married and become husbands.

Tonight’s their bachelor parties, the two deciding that it’s best _not_ to have it the night before the wedding because the last thing either of them wants is to be hungover. Theo would be more than happy forgoing the whole thing but both Derek and Mason insisted. He hates how much trouble he has saying no to Derek when he gives him _the look_. And well, Liam and Mason have apparently been planning their bachelor parties for years. So of course the two were going to be out on the town. Theo is fine with it. Liam’s his own man and can do as he pleases. As long as Theo doesn’t get a call telling him his soon-to-be husband has been arrested.

His night is pretty relaxing. He goes with Derek, Stiles, and Scott to his favorite bar and then they wind up back at his place just hanging out and talking and eating the pie Derek had brought over. They leave around midnight and then Theo is left alone in the house. Which is one change that happened in the past year. He and Liam finally moved out of their small apartment and got a house of their own.

It’s a little after 1 a.m. when Theo hears the front door open and then close before there are footsteps on the stairs, along with Liam’s curses. He smiles to himself, waiting for Liam to stumble his way into the room. When he walks in he stops in the door and stares down at Theo with a look of awe on his face, “Wow, I’m going to marry you.”

Theo grins, and throws back the covers on Liam’s side of the bed, “You are. Now why don’t you get changed and join your future husband in bed?”

Liam smirks and starts trying to take off his pants, only to frown when they get caught on his shoes, “Oh…”

He bends down and tries to take then off only to stumble a bit. Theo’s about to get up and help him when the shoes go flying across the room, first one then the other. When they’re off he straightens up and kicks his pants off.

“Have fun tonight?” Theo asks, as Liam crawls into bed and tucks himself into Theo’s side.

“Hmm yeah,” Liam says, “But I missed you. What did you, Derek, Stiles, and Scott do?”

“We just went to the bar,” Theo says, “They bought me a few drinks and then we came back here.”

“That’s…” Liam giggles and nuzzles into his neck, “You do that all the time.”

“Exactly,” Theo says, running a hand through Liam’s hair, “I’m content with the life we have Liam. I don’t want to change it. Even for one night.”

“Me either,” Liam says, “We didn’t even do much but drink and dance at the club but I still kept wishing you were there.”

“Dance with any hot guys on your second to last night as an unmarried man?” Theo jokes.

“Just Mason and Corey,” Liam says, he pulls back a bit, his brow furrowing before he shrugs, “Fuck it. They are hot.”

Theo chuckles, “No one’s arguing that.”

“And well Nolan was there too but he saw Isaac and spent most of the night dancing with him,” Liam says, “And they left together so hopefully that means something.”

“It would be about time,” Theo says, “They’ve been dancing around each other for ages.”

“I’d say they’re on the right track,” Liam says, “There was definitely a lot of groping, grinding, and kissing.”

“Was there now?”

“Not that I… they were right next to me!” Liam says, “It was hard not to notice.”

Theo just laughs and pulls Liam back down against him, “I’m just glad you had fun tonight. Because tomorrow we get to endure your family.”

Liam groans, “Don’t remind me.”

They lay like that a little while longer, wrapped around each other and trading soft kisses until Liam’s eyes start to drift shut. Theo’s sure he’s fallen asleep until he hears him speaking.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Liam mumbles, giving Theo a sleepy smile. “And adopt a bunch of sweet potatoes.”

“Sweet potatoes?” Theo asks, grinning down at Liam. “I think they’ll likely be tornado potatoes.”

Liam snorts, “Don’t be mean. They’re kids.”

“And kids make messes,” Theo points out. “I’m not being mean, just realistic.”

“Whatever you say,” Liam yawns. “But before anything else they’ve gotta be baked potatoes.” When Theo doesn’t say anything, he glances up at him with a goofy grin. “You know, baked potatoes? Because they have to cook first?”

“I got what you meant,” Theo rolls his eyes, “But I think if you’re willingly making potato jokes then you need to sleep.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Liam sighs. “It’s been a long night and I want to be able to handle everyone tomorrow.”

Theo kisses the side of his face, “Then sleep, and maybe I’ll make you our special breakfast in the morning.”

Liam’s face lights up at that, “Strawberry waffles and bacon?”

“Yep,” Theo says, placing a kiss to his nose, “I picked up some strawberries while I was out.”

“God I love you,” Liam sighs.

“I love you too,” Theo tells him, kissing him softly before pulling back to murmur against his lips, “Now sleep.”

It doesn’t take long for Liam to relax enough to sleep. It never does when he’s been drinking, not that it happens all that often. Theo lies there, his fingers moving through Liam’s hair as he watches him sleep. He looks peaceful like this, his face relaxed and content smile on his face. Theo eventually settles back into the pillows, smiling when Liam instinctively moves closer again. Theo falls asleep wearing his own content smile.

***

He keeps his word and makes Liam their special breakfast of strawberry waffles and bacon. He fully intends on going upstairs and kissing Liam awake before dragging him down to breakfast. Except when he gets back upstairs Liam is already up and out of bed, and music is playing softly from his phone.

“I can mash potatoes,” Liam sings, doing a little dance around the bedroom, “I can do the twist. Well now tell me, do you like it like this?”

Liam continues to sing the song, dancing as he puts clothes away. He’s so caught up in what he’s doing that he doesn’t notice Theo coming in, at least not until he’s being grabbed from behind and then spun around to face a grinning Theo.

“Well well,” Theo smirks, “I certainly do love you. And even though your dance moves are a little… interesting, I can’t deny that I like those too.”

Liam hooks his arms around Theo’s neck, “What about you? Can you mash potatoes?”

“I certainly can,” Theo murmurs, “I think you could say I’m an expert when it comes to mashing a certain potato.”

“Hmm care you give me a demonstration?” Liam asks, nipping at Theo’s bottom lip.

Theo sighs and pulls back slightly, “After breakfast. I didn’t make you homemade waffles for them to get cold.”

Liam’s eyes widen and then he’s pulling back and running for the door, leaving Theo to trail after him. They eat breakfast and then head back upstairs where Theo shows Liam just how well he can mash potatoes. They don’t make it far after that, only able to get up and shower before making their way back to bed.

They only get up when it’s time to start getting ready for their rehearsal and dinner. He’s tempted to skip it but he knows Jenna would kill them. Plus he just has a feeling tonight’s going to be important. Luckily the rehearsal and dinner are both at the Geyer’s house since they agreed to let them use the backyard for the wedding.

Lydia was kind enough to agree to officiate the ceremony and she stands near the arch they have set up as the altar. Theo kisses Liam’s cheek, “I’ll see you down there.” He grins at Liam and then walks towards Lydia. Derek, Stiles, and Scott are seated in the front row talk and stand up to greet him when he walks up.

“We were thinking you weren’t going to make it,” Derek says, smirking over at him.

“We got a little distracted,” Theo says, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

“With that?” Scott asks.

“Mashing potatoes,” Theo says, the words coming before he can stop them.

Stiles snorts, “If that’s what you want to call it.”

Derek just shakes his head and Scott looks confused. John appears next to them a moment later, “It’s time to take your places.”

Theo nods and moves to stand beside Lydia with Derek next to him and Stiles and Scott taking spots after him. Music starts playing and eyes turn towards the back. Theo feels his stomach flutter as the whole thing starts playing out as it should. He smiles, feeling his eyes tear up, when Liam starts coming down, with Jenna and David on either side. When they reach him Jenna starts dabbing at her eyes when they hand him off to Theo.

He hears David whisper, “It’s not even the real thing yet, dear.”

Jenna just waves him off, “But it feels real. Look at them.”

“Yes well it’s not like they’re going to recite vows tonight or anything,” David says.

Theo and Liam share a look before glancing at Lydia who grins and addresses the gathered members of the pack and Liam’s family, “Can you all be seated please?”

There’s some scattered movement as people move to take their seats again, looking up at the altar confused. No one looks more confused than Jenna though, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, we just really want to get this down so we’re running through it all,” Liam says.

Theo smiles, and takes Liam’s hands in his own. He listens as Lydia speaks, saying words that he’s heard so many times before, but it doesn’t matter. This feels different. It’s for him and Liam. This is their moment. Lydia does the ‘does anyone object’ portion and no one does, thankfully.

When it comes time for the vows Theo takes a deep breath, “I spent a lot of time agonizing over what I should say here today, but then I realized it doesn’t matter. Not because you don’t deserve to know how much I love you, because you do. But you deserve to hear it and be shown it every single day. And that’s what I plan to do. I never want you to doubt I love you Liam. You are the most important person in the world to me and you’ve made my life so much better by being in it. I love you. Forever.”

Liam wipes at his eyes and lets out a wet laugh, “How am I supposed to top that? I don’t think I ever knew what love really was until I met you Theo. I saw it in my parents, sure. They’re the best example of real love that I’ve ever had. But I always thought they were an exception, something that I might never get to have myself. But I was wrong. I won’t say I knew we were meant to be the moment I met you, because that would be a lie. You drove me crazy. But I knew that we would be in each other’s lives, in some way or another. And I’m so happy it’s like this. I’m so happy I get to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. And kiss you and hold you and just be with you. But more importantly, I get to love you. And that’s more than anything I ever could have hoped for.”

Theo hears Jenna sobbing and looks over to see her leaning on David’s shoulder as she wipes at her eyes, “Oh god. This is real, isn’t it?”

Theo winks and she shakes her head. David’s eyes widen but he doesn’t say anything. Theo turns back to Lydia. She goes through the standard vows, having them repeat after her.

“I Theo Raeken, take you Liam Dunbar…”

“I Liam Dunbar, take you Theo Raeken…”

When it’s done Theo feels a little breathless as he stares down at Liam. Lydia claps her hands, “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. Now kiss!”

Theo pulls Liam in for a passionate kiss, their lips melding together in a heated embrace. Theo can hear murmuring and some cheers around them but all he can focus on is Liam. When they pull back they’re both grinning. They turns towards the guests only to be swatted in the arm by Jenna, “I cannot believe you used your rehearsal to get married for real!”

“Sorry Mom,” Liam says, giving her an apologetic smile, “It seemed less stressful this way.”

Jenna sighs, “I can give you that, but you at least could have told me.”

“Told _us_ ,” David says, “I’m not even in my best suit.”

“You look great Dad,” Liam tells him. “And that was kind of the point. This is like the wedding would have been, but much more low maintenance.”

“Yes, but what about the caterers?” Jenna asks. “The DJ?”

“We took care of that,” Theo tells her, putting an arm on her back and guiding her towards the house, “Now everyone is going to help set up the backyard for the reception. Why don’t you get something to drink?”

“I could use some wine,” Jenna says.

Theo watches as Jenna walks inside with David at her side, a hand resting on her back. Then he turns to Liam. To his _husband_.

“Hey,” Theo says, putting his arms around Liam’s waist.

“Hey,” Liam hooks his arms around Theo’s neck and leans in to place a soft kiss to his lips. “Mr. Geyer.”

Theo grins, “I definitely like the sound of that.”

“Good,” Liam says, “Because starting now that’s our new name. Dad cried when I asked him if it was okay, you know?”

“I know,” Theo says, remembering the way David had pulled him in for a tearful hug and told him he would be honored for Theo to be part of the family and share his family name.”

“I can’t believe you two orchestrated a surprise wedding the day before your wedding was supposed to be,” Derek says, walking up to the two of them. “I’m impressed.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, “I mean, some of us were betting you already got married and were just using the wedding for looks for your family but this was so much better.”

“Weddings are stressful,” Theo shrugs, “And everything was already set up today so we figured why not.”

“Did you know last night you were going to do this?” Derek asks.

Theo shakes his head, “No. We’d talked about it but we didn’t actually decide until we got here. That’s when I called Lydia to fill her in.”

“Ahh so that’s why she ran off when she got a phone call,” Stiles says.

“And why she looked a little frazzled for a moment there,” Derek adds.

“Of course I looked frazzled,” Lydia hisses, appearing next to them. “I cannot believe you sprung that on me. Not that I’m not happy for you two, because I am. And I can certainly understand wanting to avoid all the fuss. But you at least could have filled me in sooner. So you two,” she turns to Derek and Stiles, “better make note of this.”

“Oh it’s definitely noted,” Stiles says. “Fill Lydia in on every detail.”

“It’s only fair if I’m going to be planning your wedding,” Lydia says.

“Is she?” Derek asks, “I thought we were going to…”

His words are cut off when Stiles slaps a hand over his mouth, muffling out the rest of his reply. Derek narrows his eyes and Theo knows what’s going to happen before it even occurs.

Stiles shouts and removes his hand, looking down at it before glaring up at Derek, “You bit me!”

Derek shrugs, smirking down at him. Theo shakes his head and turns back to Liam, “We should see if they need help setting up.”

“Nonsense,” Lydia says, “I’ll take care of it. Your first duty after getting married is to greet guests and accept their congratulations.”

“Are you sure we can’t help?” Liam leans in and whispers, his eyes drifting nervously over at where his grandmother is walking towards them.

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Don’t be ridiculous. You wanted an impromptu wedding, now you get everything that goes with it.”

“We wanted it to avoid the stress,” Liam hisses.

“Well you had to have known you’d have some repercussions for this, and that just happens to be greeting your family.” Lydia says, smiling sweetly at them. “Good luck!”

They watch as Lydia walks off. Theo frowns when Derek and Stiles start walking away as well, “Where are you two going?”

“They might need help setting up,” Stiles says.

Derek at least gives him an apologetic smile, “Sorry. She just scares me.”

Theo doesn’t have to ask who the _she_ is. As soon as Derek disappears Liam’s grandma is appearing in front of them, a stern look on her face, “I cannot believe you two pulled this on us. After everything, to spring a wedding on us like that.”

“It’s not like they pulled it out of nowhere,” Liam’s grandpa says, “Their wedding was tomorrow.”

“And they seriously couldn’t have waited another day,” Janet sighs.

“Sorry to upset you grandma,” Liam says. Theo watches as his shoulders relax when he spots his cousins over his grandparents shoulder. “It looks like Megan and Charlie are waiting grandma.”

Janet shoots a look over her shoulder, taking note of the gathering crowd, before turning back to Theo and Liam, “You’re both lucky I don’t like to make people wait.”

With that she walks off, her husband on her heels. Liam’s cousin Megan steps up, pulling each of them in for a hug, “Oh I’m so happy for you both.”

“Thanks Meg,” Liam says, smiling down at his cousin.

They spend some time greeting more of their guests and then it’s finally time for the reception. There’s an area set up with a bunch of tables for everyone to eat and then a bar in the corner near where the food is going to go. There’s also an area set up for dancing with a bunch of fairy lights hanging over head. After Liam and Theo walk over and are announced to everyone they take center stage to share their first dance.

Theo smiles as the familiar tunes starts playing, the song encompassing everything he feels about being with Liam.

_I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do._  
I get to love you, it’s a promise I’m making to you.  
Whatever may come; your heart I will choose.  
Forever I’m yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you.

“Hey Liam?” Theo asks, smiling down at his husband as the song continues to play and they sway to the music.

Liam looks up at him with a matching smile of his own, “Yeah?”

“I love latkes.”

Liam groans and buries his face in Theo’s neck, “Seriously? During our first dance? This is how you want to start our marriage?”

Theo just chuckles and kisses the top of Liam’s head, “You love it.”

“I love _you_ ,” Liam says, “the potato puns, not so much. But if being married to you means hearing potato puns for the rest of my life…”

“You’ll learn to endure it?”

“Nope,” Liam pulls back, “I want a divorce.”

They hear a choked gasp from beside them and look over to see one of Liam’s cousins standing there, her hand over her chest. “You haven’t even signed the marriage license yet,” she hisses.

“Well then there we go,” Liam says, not sounding the least bit phased by her outburst. “I’ve been saved from a lifetime of torture.”

“He’s kidding,” Theo says, smiling over at the startled woman.

She looks between the two of them before walking off. Theo watches her go, noticing how she stops to have a whispered conversation with Jenna, the two of them looking over at Theo and Liam. Liam just gives a cheery wave and Jenna rolls her eyes, putting her hand on her nieces back and leading her back to her table.

“You’ll just have to ignore them,” Theo hears Jenna saying, “They think they’re funny.”

The music stops after that and it’s announced that it’s time for dinner, which Theo is grateful for. He’s been ready to eat since he saw them bringing the food out. Luckily they get their food first so he doesn’t have to wait too long.

They get their food and then head to the table they’re sharing with Jenna, David, Derek, and Stiles. Theo takes his place between Liam and Derek, with Liam sitting next to Jenna.

“So how was your night last night?” Jenna asks, taking a bite of her chicken.

“It was good,” Theo says. “Pretty low key, but that’s how I wanted it.”

Jenna smiles, “Of course. And you Liam?”

“Umm…” Liam looks torn about telling his mother the truth. “I just went out with Mason, Corey, and Nolan.”

“And then came home drunk and almost fell over trying to get changed,” Theo says, smiling fondly at Liam.

Jenna sighs, "What are we gonna do with you?"  

Theo’s surprised when David, who’s focused on his food and not even paying attention, mumbles in an accent "Mash him, boil him, stick him in a stew?" Without even looking up.

They all stare at him for a moment before erupting into fits of laughter. Liam rolls his eyes, “You would make a Lord of the Rings reference.”

“Well of course,” David says, looking over at him. “You are our potato.”

“I give up on getting rid of that stupid name,” Liam sighs.

“Good,” Theo says, “Because you’re stuck with it. With us. With _me.”_

“I can definitely live with that,” Liam says, leaning in to place a soft kiss to Theo’s lips. “Because you’re stuck with me too.”

“How horrible,” Theo says, not even able to keep a smile off of his face.

“The worst,” Liam agrees.

The next kiss is more of them smiling against the other’s mouths, both too happy to care about anything else. Theo knows that it’s not always going to be like this. That there probably will be times when they can’t stand each other. But he also knows himself and he knows Liam. He knows they’ll do whatever it takes to keep their marriage going. That no matter what life throws at them, they’ll find a way through it. That’s just what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day! <3 I know I'm super behind on responding bit I see and appreciate every one. And I will get to them at some point. The Thiam fandom has been amazing to me, and I'm so grateful for all of you.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
